harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (ToT)
Luke is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Luke is an impulsive, enthusiastic, and cheerful carpenter who loves his axe. He has a "cool" way of talking and loves adventures. Despite his rough and wild exterior, he is truly a sweet and caring guy with good intentions. While he may come across to some as self-centered, he is extroverted and embraces friendship and life without hesitation. He is passionate and keen to equal (if not, exceed) his father Dale. Luke is one of the two apprentices working at Dale's Carpentry, the other being Bo. Unlike in Animal Parade, Luke does not have a rival bachelorette. He will not get married to anybody if you do not marry him. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event ''' Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Luke outside your door. He will present you with a decent honey which you can accept or deny. '''Player: For positive result: "Thank you." Take the Decent Honey. For negative result: "I don't need it" ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Luke before 11:00 AM on his day off, he will invite you to lunch at Sundae Inn. The player must then enter Sundae Inn by 12:30 PM at the latest (if you're late the scene will not trigger and one will lose affection points with Luke for supposedly standing him up). When the player goes in, Luke will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place Jake:' '"Hello. Want to get lunch?" Player: Nod just as Luke wanders in. Luke: Smiles and waves. "Hey! Thanks for coming! Let's eat... I'm starving!" '' '''Player:' Nod. There will then be a scene of we eating and enjoying the food: Luke: "Ahh. Food tastes better when you eat together like this. Do you want some more?" Player: For positive result "Of course!" Luke: "Now you're talking! All right. Let's see which of us can eat more!" '' '''Both of us:'♥ Later that afternoon: Luke: ' '"Whoa, I ate so much. You ate a lot, too. That's sort of... cool!" We both leave the table: Luke:' '"Well, see you soon!" Both: Wave goodbye to each other. For bad result: "I had enough" Luke: You had enough? Well... meals is important. ---- 5-Heart Event ''' Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Luke outside your door. He will present you with a garnet which you can accept or deny. '''Luke:' ' Smiles. ' '"Hey, sunshine!" ''Pulls out a Garnet. ''"I found this, but I don't know what to use it for, so here... Have it!" Player: For positive result: "Thank you." Take the Garnet. Luke: Blushes and smiles. "It matches your eyes perfectly." Raises hand in fairwell. "See ya! Good luck with work!" For negative result: "I don't need it." Luke: You don't need it? Well! ---- 6-Heart Event ' Talk to him before 10:00 AM on sunny day, and he will ask the player to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12.00 -1.00 PM and Luke will confess his love to you, one may then reject or accept him. The following will then take place: '''Luke: '"It's really hard to say this, so please listen closely..." Turns red. "I love you!!!" '''Player: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Luke: ''"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! All RIGHT!"'' Both: '''♥ '''Luke: ''"This is the best day of my life! I don't even know how I can sleep tonight! Man, I'm still stoked.'' Well, see ya!" ''Waves, runs off. ---- '''Luke's Request ' At around 1.00 PM, go to the Praline Woods where Luke should be, and talk to him so that the following conversation takes place: Luke:' '"Hey! Name. you seem to be doing well lately ♪" Does his signature pose. "I've got an idea! Let's race to see who can collect 20 pieces of lumber first!" Player: For best results: "I refuse to lose!" Luke: Nods. "Ha! Awesome! Okay, this is a race to collect 20 more pieces of lumber than you have now, so don't do anything silly like spending lumber on a new building! That'd be like running the wrong direction in a marathon!" Shakes his fist once. "Well, good luck! But don't hate me when I win!" Waves. "Okay, see you later."''Runs off. Afterward's, just bring out your axe and chop down three trees for lumber before talking to Luke again. If you're not that skilled with an axe yet, one can take your time and get the lumber within two days by using the hot spring to replenish own stamina. Go back to Praline Woods around the same time as before, and talk to him so that the following conversation takes place: '''Luke':' ''"'What? You already collected 20 pieces of lumber? Wow!"'' Frowns. "Arg! What just happened? Did I just lose to a GIRL?" Smiles. "...You, you're good." Blushes ♥ "You're one heck of a woman, ____! You beat me fair and square! Okay, see ya!" Player: Nod. Both: Wave goodbye to each other. ---- Proposing Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all his heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Luke and he will ask to talk more private. Luke: '! ''"Hey! We need to talk about this in private!" We move to Darren's Tree. 'Luke: '''Rubs eyes. ♥ "Are you serious?! You're not kidding, right?! I'm kind of a fool... Do you really want to marry a guy like that?"'' 'Player: '''Nods. '''Luke: '''Blushes, takes the Blue Feather. ''"I'm so glad to hear that. If you're sure you love a guy like me, let's get married." 'Both: '''Blush, then proceed to kiss. 'Wedding On the morning of the wedding you will automatically go to the church, and the following scene will occur Hamilton: "Luke and ____, do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" *You will be asked if you want to get married. Best results "I do." Hamilton: '''"Everybody! Let's give our best blessings and send them off on their new journey in life together!" ---- '''Another Event: On Winter 10th if you are not married to Luke and you leave your house he will give you a Spinich cake and a tulip. ---- Marriage Luke likes a later marriage, but he'll accept your opinion too. Luke's heart level will not be affected if you have a sooner wedding. He will call you Honey and give you box lunches. REMEMBER: The more hearts he has for you, the better quality the lunches will be. If he REALLY loves you, you'll get shining lunches! 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Luke will have a very rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a determined expression, wear red (the girl will wear a onesey), and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be brown and his bangs will spike out in front of him almost like luke. The girl's hair will also be brown (lighter shade), and short, with two spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters